Mario and Sonic's Random Road Trip
by Steel Fairy
Summary: Because everyone deserves to go on a random road trip, right? Right? SonicxMario. Ultimate Era. Oneshot.


**AN: This is the result of my brain being fried from work and needing to write something. If it reads out like a shitpost, that was my intention.**

**I need sleep.**

* * *

_~Mario and Sonic's Random Road Trip~_

"So where exactly are we going?"

"No clue!" Sonic replied, turning the steering wheel of Master Hand's van and pulling out of the garage in the Smash Mansion. "Wherever the wind takes us!"

Now I know what you're probably thinking. 'Why does Master Hand have a van when he has no feet?' Because... because...

...

Anyway, Sonic and Mario were going on a spontaneous road trip because stress. And surrounding yourself by nature is always a good way to calm down, right? Or at least that's the excuse they were going with. Again, this was a pretty spontaneous trip, the only things they even bothered to bring with them were a few changes of clothes and some snacks.

"I think some tunes should put us in the adventuring mood." Sonic commented as he reached over to adjust the radio, flipping through the stations while never once taking his eyes off the road. His fingers paused over the buttons as he listened to the song playing faintly from the speakers before he smirked and cranked the volume so suddenly that Mario jumped and nearly had a heart attack. Before he could ask Sonic what his problem was he recognized the song as "What Is Love" and began headbanging along with Sonic, both of them singing along loudly and off-key. Hey, it's not like anyone else was around, right?

Their sightseeing journey took them past several areas in the Smash Realm, including that iconic cliff that so many meaningful events took place on. Who doesn't look back on the place you literally died on with fond memories after all? And who could forget such other iconic locations such as generic forest, castle and desert? Yes, I know that World of Light had more iconic locations but shh. We're going with this, capiche? Capiche.

Eventually night fell and after eating Mario placed his cap over his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. Unfortunately for him Sonic didn't want to sleep yet and literally crawled into Mario's lap which was awkward and uncomfortable thanks to Mario being in the passengers seat. Mario went to complain before noticing the familiar spark in his partner's eyes. He sighed.

"Really Sonic? Here?"

"Why not?" Sonic asked, nibbling along Mario's jawline.

"Sonic, I am not going to do that with you in Master Hand's van in the middle of nowhere!"

* * *

Long story short they ended up doing that in Master Hand's van in the middle of nowhere, but in Mario's defense it wasn't the strangest place they'd done it in so at least that was a consolation.

* * *

Morning came and this time Mario took the wheel, really having no direction in mind. Sonic had his window open, hand outstretched feeling the air on his fingers.

"Look." Mario breathed, hitting the brakes as Sonic looked forward.

"Wow..."

In front of them was the most beautiful scene anyone could ever imagine. It was so gorgeous that words couldn't even begin to describe it. Both Mario and Sonic were placed in an almost trance-like state as they stared, unable to process the sight. Until...

"HEY!"

The trance was broken as Master Hand was suddenly in front of the van, and though he lacked facial features he was trembling violently. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Sonic and Mario exchanged sheepish glances and immediately bailed out of the van as Master Hand bobbed in front of them, shaking his fingers.

"I am very ashamed of you two! Stealing my van for a joy ride and..." he trailed off as he took a glance at the backseat and let out a groan of frustration. "Really you two? Can't you keep your hands off each other for two seconds?"

When there was no answer Master Hand sighed and "glared" at the two of them. "I'll deal with you two when we get back to the mansion. And please, throw _that _out before we get back?"

Master Hand snapped his fingers and disappeared while Mario and Sonic got back into the van. They were silent for a moment before Sonic sighed.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted!"


End file.
